


A World of Color

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, With Gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was at Sam's baseball game when his world burst into color. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World of Color

Dean was cheering for Sam when it happened.

That burst of color.

Everyone in the world is born with black and white vision and the one time you see color is when you see your soul mate. Dean dated a lot of girl (and guys) and not one of them showed color. So, now he was here, at Sam’s baseball game, cheering for him at the stands and his soul mate is also here.

He looked across the crowd, trying to find the person who colored his world. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and looked, his heart skipping a beat.

Before him was a man about his age. He had messy black hair and wearing a beige trench coat. He also has the bluest eyes he ever seen.

He then held out a hand.

“Castiel Novak.”

Dean smiled and shook his hand.

He couldn’t help but think this is going to be a great start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt, with soul mate au, how you could only see black and white until you find your soul mate.
> 
> I know some people don’t like that is nauseatingly romantic, which I do love, but let’s be realistic. You just find someone is your soul mate; I just can’t rush to them and kiss them. I would like to get to know them first. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
